<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Face Your Inner Demon by eridixm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509956">Face Your Inner Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridixm/pseuds/eridixm'>eridixm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor has cool knife skills in this just go with it, Alastor not being surprised that he’s going to Hell, Alastor reflects on his, Badass Alastorrrr, Everyone reveals their past, Flashbacks, Getting away with murder because of fame, Hazbin Hotel therapy group, I believe that Alastor was also a taxidermist but I couldn’t find anywhere to fit that in whoops, I might do another oneshot based on that though, Lots of blood oof, Multi, Murder, My take on what Alastor’s past life was like, Spiral into madness, mentions of cannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridixm/pseuds/eridixm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first attempt at rehabilitating the demons of Hazbin Hotel, Charlie sets up a 'therapy group' so everyone can reflect on their past life. However, Alastor doesn't seem too keen on the idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel Oneshots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Face Your Inner Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is soooo long but I got really inspired half way through and I just couldn’t stop writing. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"K, toots, what the hell is this all about? I've gotta go soon." Angel Dust asked, waving his several arms around.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"All will be revealed in a moment, Angel. Please just everyone sit down." Charlie said, attempting to maintain her animated tone.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>In one of the rooms in the hotel, six chairs were situated in a circular shape for all of them. Angel Dust was impatiently waiting on his, tapping his foot and glaring at the four gradually filing in. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I've never seen this room before, it definetly needs a clean!" Niffty suggested as she hopped on her seat and began to swing her tiny legs off the edge. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I don't like this already, it's far away from the bar." Husk grunted, plonking himself down <em>far</em> away from Angel Dust for obvious reasons.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Charlie, I didn't know we were starting already?" Vaggie questioned and sat softly beside her girlfriend.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Starting what already?" Alastor repeated in his radio sounding voice, carefully taking a seat and making his microphone dissapear in sync.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Ok, everyone. This is going to be the first part of rehabilitation!" Charlie announced.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>She clapped her hands frantically and gave a broad grin. Despite her enthusiasm, everyone else deemed to have a negative outlook, which was expressed through their faces that had instantly become agitated. This was everyone apart from Alastor, who possessed a wide, toothy smile as usual. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"So what are we doing then?" Husk urged, slouching over and rubbing his eye forcefully.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well, we are going to take turns to talk about our past and use that to think about why we are here today." Charlie said, scanning the circle to gain the attention of the room.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Alright, this is easy! My family was a part of the Italian Mafia and I died from a PCP overdose, then- boom! Hell! Can I go now?" Angel Dust exclaimed, about to rise from his seat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"No! We need to go into more depth than that or this will never work." Vaggie bellowed, folding her arms tightly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Oh, come on! I need to go! I promised Cherri I'd meet her in 10!" he pouted.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>After an hour or so, and a with a <em>lot</em> of persuasion, everyone had revealed their stories, only Alastor was remaining. All of the demons slowly turned their heads towards him and waited for him to begin, but he didn't seem to do so. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I'm sorry, but I will not be participating in this task." Alastor chuckled vehementley, shaking his head.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Everyone knew well enough not to question The Radio Demon, he had the power to kill them (again) with a wave of his bony finger, so they all gestured towards Charlie for her to say something. She let out a nervous laugh and rotated to Alastor again.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Why not?" was all she could stifle.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>He took a moment to come up with a believable answer. His past, especially his cause of death, was something that he was not interested in remembering. It portrayed a weaker version of Alastor, compared to his present self, and he did not want anyone to discover that he was once a normal man.</p>
<hr/><p>[ BEFORE HELL — RANDOM DATE ]<br/>
A humming sound was heard, followed by the footsteps a man. He had a lanky build and was dressed in a ruby dress shirt and black trousers, accompanied with the same colour bowtie and shiny shoes. The man was grasping a steaming mug of coffee that read ‘World’s #1 Radio Presenter’ with his steady hand. He strolled over to a desk littered with buttons, upon which he placed the drink carefully and sat down on a cushioned stool. The male stretched out his thin arms and began to fumble with the various things in his setup, until a light flashed red. With one hand he then grabbed a microphone and raised it to his soft lips, with the other he pushed up his circular glasses to the bridge of his nose. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Good morning Louisiana! My name is Alastor, your radio host, bringing you the important news that others are too scared to share with the public!” Alastor exclaimed, laughing in delight. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>Alastor glanced over to a notepad filled with scribbles and grinned.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>”Now as we all know the weather in Louisiana today is quite lovely indeed! However, just because today seems nice doesn’t mean that bad things have been occurring underneath! Today a young woman was found dead at Basin Street, the murderer has yet not been found as no one witnessed the crime!” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>An hour went by and he bid farewell to his audience, pushing a button to end the broadcast. Alastor yawned, rose from his chair  and sauntered into an unknown area. He later returned, swinging a black blazer over his body and sliding his arms into the sleeves. With a flick of a switch that was beside the exit, the studio was plunged into jet black. Alastor spun around on the heel of his foot in triumph of another great show and proceeded to leave the building. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once the elevator doors slid open, he saw a crowd of reporters eagerly waiting outside the lobby. He sighed and straightened his bowtie, nodding politely to the receptionist. As he neared the exit of the building, he decided to admire the quaint furniture and decorations of the room, which he never seemed to do so before. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Alastor gently opened the doors to the exterior, he was exposed to intrigued reporters and camera men that did not know the meaning of personal space. There were screams for attention and strings of questions that he couldn’t decipher as both were overlapping each other. Alastor elevated his hand in front of them all, causing them to fall silent.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>”It seems like many of you have questions to ask, and luckily I have to time. You.” he pointed to a stumpy woman who was clutching a crumpled notepad and pen.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Mr. Alastor, where do you get the information for your shows? No one else seems to have the material you have.” she questioned, clicking her pen rapidly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”I simply observe my surroundings, my dear. It it something people do not do, they obtain their news from others, I prefer to get it from my own eyes.” Alastor replied, smiling extensively, “Yes fine Sir.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>He gestured to another reporter who was tied to a camera man. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Thank you, Mr. Alastor. Can you give us an insight on what your next show will have for the public?” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>“Ah, that is one thing that I cannot reveal. I wish for my broadcasts to be something that everyone looks forward to each morning as it has an element of surprise.” he admitted, shaking his head, “I’m terribly sorry, but I must be heading off, I have quite a busy day ahead!” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>Alastor then bowed faintly and started to amble down the street. The groans of disappointment from the crowd slowly faded away as he kept going. This was a typical day for him. </p>
<hr/><p>[ LATER THAT NIGHT ]<br/>
Alastor wrapped the ends of his blazer around him to protect him from the cold. He sighed as he scanned his neighbourhood, looking for anything for tomorrow’s broadcast. Louisiana seemed desolate this night, the only source of light available was the street lamps that appeared every so often on the sidewalk. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He turned a corner into another street that he assumed would be remote, but several black figures were revealed in the distance. Alastor decided to move closer, he could always ask them if they’d seen anything peculiar. However, the truth of the figures were uncovered once he was a few steps behind. It was a gang, a hooded gang, who were backing a defenceless woman into a fence. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Please, I’ll give you all my money! Just leave me alone!” he heard her cry. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>“We don’t want your money.” one of the members snarled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Hey! Leave her alone!” Alastor yelled without thinking. <em><strong>Brilliant.</strong></em></p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>By the sound of his voice, the hooded group whipped around to face Alastor. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hey, aren’t you that radio show host? Um- Al- Alastor something?” another man asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Y-Yes, that’s me.” he replied, beginning to back away.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Fine...we’ll leave her alone. ‘Cuz I think we’ve just found a better target, boys.” the same member chuckled.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>The group then puffed up their chests and trudged towards Alastor, one of them wielded a knife from their pocket and pointed it in his direction. Alastor’s eyes widened at the weapon, he had never been threatened before so this was a foreign experience. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“This one’s mine.” demanded the armed one.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p><strong><em>Oh no. Oh no. I’m going to die. This is it.</em></strong> The same sentences replayed in his mind as the knife grew nearer to him. <em><strong>I don’t want to die. Not yet. I have to do something. Please don’t kill me. Please. Maybe I could grab the knife? No. Yes. Grab it. If you don’t it’s over.</strong> <strong>Do it. Do it!</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>After the self persuasion, Alastor reached for the handle of the weapon and tried to rag it out of the criminal’s hand. Surprisingly, they were quite weak, so it easily slipped out of his grasp. <em><strong>Oh my. I did it. What do I do now? I can’t run. Well I can but I can’t move. My legs are frozen, what? Maybe if I move the knife closer to him, just as a warning? Yeah. Then they’ll go away. Ok. Yeah, let’s do that. <br/>
<br/>
</strong></em></p><p>However, when he snapped out of his thoughts, Alastor was greeted with a horrifying scene. The knife had been plunged into the gang member’s stomach...by him. He pulled it out in shock and he fell to the floor, clutching the wound. The other members were stood, perplexed at the sudden turn of events. Alastor stared at the weapon, it was coated in the forbidden crimson liquid, it was dripping onto the concrete by every passing second. He could see his reflection on the steel that was clean. <em><strong>Oh my. This is...strange. I shouldn’t have done that. But I can’t just leave him, he’ll tell. Why did that feel good? I shouldn’t feel this way. But I do. It wouldn’t hurt to do it again, right? Wait, no! It would. Well it would hurt him. <br/>
<br/>
</strong></em></p><p>Without hesitation, Alastor climbed over the bleeding man and raised the knife above him. <em><strong>Wait. I want to see his face. </strong></em>With his free hand, he pulled off the hood to reveal the criminal’s face. It was tear streaked and red, he smelled of panic and pain. One corner of Alastor’s mouth pricked up at the sight, until he sank the steel into his heart. The member screamed in terror, but turned silent soon after, gradually becoming limp. Alastor retrieved the knife and rose up from the floor to be met with the remaining crew, still stood in fear. <em><strong>I could get used to this.</strong></em> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Before he could take any more action, sirens were heard from around the corner. He snapped his head towards the noise. <em><strong>No, police</strong></em>. <em><strong>Oh my, I’m going to go to jail. Wait. This was self defence, yes! Self defence! But I haven’t got a scratch. This is going to hurt, but if it stops me from going to jail forever then I’m fine with it. </strong></em>Alastor gave a deep sigh and placed the knife near his shoulder. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hey, what are you doing?” one of the remaining members asked.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Instead of replying, he stabbed it into his shoulder and straight back out again. He tried not to scream, however, it was too much. Blood spilled out of the hole he had created rapidly, he dropped the knife to the floor and clutched the wound with his trembling hand. The police had finally arrived and pulled up in the middle of the road, several officers came running towards all of them with flashlights and guns.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“What’s going on?” interrogated one of the officers. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>“T-They ganged up on me. The one on the floor tried to kill me, it was self defence.” Alastor cried, trying to catch his breath.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”You’re Alastor, the radio host, correct?” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Yes, officer.” he nodded, wincing at the pain.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Oh, I’m a big fan, Sir. Officers, get Mr. Alastor to safety.” the officer ordered. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>Two policemen rushed towards him and carried him into the closest vehicle, holding on tightly.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>”You boys are going straight to the nick...again.” Alastor heard the officer say to the men.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>The rest of that night consisted of Alastor being patched up and having to make a statement against the gang. He was soon released in the early hours of the morning, free as a bird. <strong><em>I can’t believe that worked. </em></strong>He chuckled to himself on the way home. <em><strong>But that can never happen again. </strong></em></p>
<hr/><p>[ A FEW DAYS LATER ]</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>”I can’t believe you didn’t call me!” Mimzy scolded, slamming her glass on the bar.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>”I didn’t want to worry you, my dear. Everything is fine now.” Alastor reassured, finishing his drink.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”I’m glad those bastards got what they deserved. You were so brave, Al.” she said, flicking her blonde locks out of her way. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>“Thank you, I’m glad the whole situation is over.” he smiled softly. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em> <strong>I’m not. I can’t stop thinking about that night. That sensation that I’ll never be able to experience ever again. His blood on my hands. Mine. Washing it off back at home felt saddening, like getting rid of a memory. If the police wouldn’t have turned up I would’ve killed them all. It sounds bad, but they deserve it, right? They’re criminals! They’ve killed people! I’ve killed someone...am I a criminal? <br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Hey! Earth to Al! You okay?” Mimzy snapped her fingers in his face continuously.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Oh, yes, my dear. Just wondering about what drink to order next! Waiter!” Alastor chuckled heartily, waving his arm for said waiter. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>[ A FEW YEARS LATER ]</p><p>Alastor extended his arm and turned on the tap of his sink. He gave it a few seconds before he stuck his hands under the water and began to wash them. It was silent, therefore the atmosphere wasn’t entertaining to him, so he decided to hum a little tune. Alastor glared down at the red stained sink as he continued to scrub his hands free from the ‘forbidden crimson liquid’. He looked up to the mirror above it and glared at himself. A smudge of red was visible in the corner of his chapped lips, he wiped it off with the side of his thumb and put it in his mouth. Alastor gave a grunt of satisfaction before taking it out again and drying his hands. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After freshening up, he strolled into the main studio and switched on the radio. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Louisiana’s most notorious, and unidentified, killer has struck once more! Killing four more people in the space of a night.” boomed the reporter. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>He laughed deeply at the fear evident in their voice as they spoke about him. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Pathetic. They can’t see what’s right in front of them.” Alastor said to himself, gazing at the radio, “Well, I guess it’s time for work.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>Using his bony finger, he switched off the appliance and sat down effortlessly at his desk. </p>
<hr/><p>[ A FEW YEARS LATER ]<br/>
Alastor stood still with his hands behind his back, glaring down at his victim. He snarled as they scrambled on the floor, covered in leaves and twigs. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“P-Please, don’t kill me! I won’t tell anyone if you let me go, I swear!” they pleaded, waving their hands as some soft of defence.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”You’re cries will not faze me, my good fellow. This is just how the world works.” he shrugged his shoulders and smiled menacingly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”What? This isn’t how the world’s supposed to work! You’re not supposed to kill people!”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”That’s were you are wrong. It’s the food chain, everyone knows it. The highest of the chain conquers all, because it feeds on the weak. Some say the food chain is for animals only, I disagree.” Alastor explained, the grin never leaving his face.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Suddenly, the victim scrambled up from the floor and took off down the woods. Alastor rolled his eyes and sighed. He casually took out a pocket knife from his blazer and threw it from afar. The blade cleanly went into the victim’s back, causing them to immediately fall face down. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I really don’t like chasing people,” Alastor admitted, “It’s against my ethical code.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>He strolled over to the body and took out the knife that was caked in blood. Alastor parted his lips, stuck out his tongue and carefully brought the blade to it. He licked the liquid from the handle to the tip and then placed it firmly back into his pocket. A satisfied sound bubbled in the back of his throat as he savoured it, he grinned even wider. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Before he could flip over the body and finish it off, two beams of light appeared from behind him. Although he should’ve been alarmed, Alastor didn’t react on a large scale, all he did was turn around. Two policemen, one holding a police dog by a leather leash, were stood in shock at the scene.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>”I guess I’ll be needing this again.” Alastor said, taking out the knife once more.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Sir, put the weapon down.” one of the officers demanded.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”No. No one tells me what to do.” he chuckled, swinging the blade in his blood stained hand. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>Alastor then threw the knife into one of the officer’s neck, making streams of blood pour out until they fell helplessly to the floor. The police dog barked viciously at him, nearly making the other let go of it’s lead. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Years I’ve been doing this. It’s nearly been a decade. I’m not planning to stop any time soon.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  <p>“Y-You’re the Louisiana killer?” the remaining officer stuttered.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Mhm. Congratulations, you’ve found me. It’s a shame you’ll not be able to tell anyone.” he huffed sarcastically.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>The officer then did the unthinkable, they ran away from a criminal. However, they also let go of the lead holding the police dog, which set it free. It barked at Alastor, foaming at the mouth like he could smell his evil. Alastor backed up slightly from the canine, but his movements struck more anger into it. The dog launched himself on top of him, dragging him to the ground. It began to use it’s sharp teeth and years of training to dig into Alastor’s flesh through his clothes. He yelped in pain, trying to push the dog off him, but it was too heavy. <em><strong>No, not like this. I can’t go out like this. </strong></em>The police dog scratched at his face, throwing his glasses off from the bridge of his nose. <em><strong>I can’t see. It hurts so much. </strong></em>The animal continued to attack him, it dug it’s teeth into Alastor’s chest and ripped the flesh from it. <em><strong>Jesus! No, someone please help me. </strong></em>Finally, the dog climbed off of him and ran away in the direction it came from.</p><p> </p><p>Alastor laid on the floor of the forest, blood seeping through his clothes, blood splattered on the ground. His chest was heaving, which made the stinging pain even more apparent. His surroundings were blurred, but he could recognise the vibrant colour that he knew was his own blood. He helplessly moved his head from side to side, trying to find some sort of aid, there was nothing. <em><strong>At least I had a good run. I’ve never felt so much pain. Hey, there’s red light. Didn’t people say it was a white light when you died? Oh, wait. I’m going to Hell, of course. Ok, maybe my run isn’t done yet. </strong></em>At that moment, his body became motionless and his eyelids closed softly. The world had to no longer endure his destruction. </p><p> </p><p>“It has been reported today that the notorious Louisiana killer has been found <em>and</em> killed. The serial killer was revealed to be famous radio show host, Alastor. What a surprise! Anyways, rest easy folks, we are all safe now.” </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Why not?” was all she could stifle.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>”Shouldn’t one respect the other’s privacy, my dear?”</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>